(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of forceps, in particular being a hooked or curved trimmer or the like and having forceps jaws arranged on the distal end of a shaft. A stationary branch or jaw is formed by the distal end of a shaft which is provided with a recess, and the other double-armed jaw branch is pivotable by means of a scissors grip and a coupled push and pull rod around a transverse spindle or pin with the open and closed positions of the forceps jaws being determined by means of stops.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Such hooked trimmers or shears are as described in the DE-GM 83 16 034, and comprise one fixed and one movable branch of the forceps jaws, which are constructed in such manner that the closed position and the open position are delimited by stops on the push and pull rod operating the pivotable jaw branch which stops impinge against fixed stops in the two terminal positions of the pivotable jaw branch.
Stops of this nature are usable only if the forceps and its shaft diameter have sufficiently large dimensions, since the stops then provide a reliable delimitation for the open and closed positions of the forceps jaws.